


There Are Always Sandwiches

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Frayed, spoilerish maybe, More talking in a car between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Always Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad, I own nothing, I just needed something wherein Derek and Blake were besties, and it was pointed out that Blake was the legal, female Stiles. This is how the episode didn't hurt.

“Oh my God!” Jennifer squeaked (and yes, he would make fun of her for it later) when Derek’s bloody palm smacked her window. “Jesus Derek! How does that kid put up with you being so dramatic all the time?”

“Really Jenn? Do you have to keep calling him kid?” Derek muttered, not even trying to move from where he was sprawled in the parking lot. “I figured you’d like him, being he’s the younger, male version of you.”

“Just get up and get in the car, we’ll go to the loft and get you healed. It’s because an Alpha did it, right? Why it’s taking so long?”

“Who told you? I never told you.” Derek growled.

“Oh can it, you sound like an angry Chihuahua right now. It’s not like I haven’t known you since you and Laura lived in New York. If she hadn’t explained about healing times based on rank of the injurer don’t you think your boytoy would have?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Know-it-all, I figured you would be too busy ignoring everyone’s good advice about who to date to pay attention to that.” He snapped at her. Literally, fingers in front of her face snapping action.

“Seriously Der, you play the gay best friend card while you’re _bleeding all over my seats_? I would also like to point out that I am _not_ taking dating advice from anyone in your family, at all, y’all have issues.”

“Low blow, Jenn, low blow.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…can we also discuss that your boyfriend, who isn’t legal yet, texted me to meet you in the parking lot, and that I would get to see ‘what charms won him over.’ Did you seriously bloody handprint his jeep?”

“No, I trusted him, though.” Derek’s smile made Jennifer feel like she was intruding on something private, it was so small, so gentle, the tone of his voice so…intimate. “I came to him because I trusted this overly-loud, _know-it-all,_ punk-ass kid to take care of me. He reminded me of someone…someone I knew would take care of me if she were here.”

“Oh Derek…I’m…”

“Naw, don’t worry about it, it’s not your job to follow me around and try and take care of me as much as you seem to think, and seriously, you would have cock-blocked that shit, and then I would have to force you to read his econ papers, while I ate all the sandwiches.”

“What sandwiches?”

“There are always sandwiches.”


End file.
